theworldtegakifandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Aki
' Aki ' *'Steamgunner: Level 5' **Skills later IDEK **180cm Tall *'Nationality': English (But uses the Japanese server) 'THE WORLD history' Beggining At the age of fifteen, he was introduced to the world by Rurouni, his secondary school friend, who's first thought was that his high-end computer would be fun to play on. He made the steamgunner character and set about becoming a non-noob - despite Rurouni's consistent habit of preying on him as a PK target. Gradually he began to get the hang of the game, focusing on levelling his character, which got more and more orange as the time went on. Athena To help with learning his Japanese, he started using the Japanese server with Ru where he eventually fell in love with a small-time hacker called Athena (Refered to as Athe (Ah-fee)). He began spending even more time online, staying up until the wee hours on a regular basis in order to compensate for the different time zones. After a few months however she dissapeared in suspicious circumstances, and He set about looking for her. In his search he gained a small reputation on the BBS as he switched between various 'jobs' such as a PK, PKK and bounty hunter. His online-tme increased even more, and due to the lenient nature of his financial situation he was able to entertain his obsession. He was determined to find her. Orion Now three years after joining THE WORLD, he met with Orion whilst in a dungeon, he first assumed her to be an average player, though he comments jokingly that she's might be a new, super intelligent AI. He only cottons on to her unusual existence when she updates her language knowlege by downloading a file so she can speak to him in english. He get's irritated because she can learn languages so easily when it takes him years. She promises to help him find his ex and drags him through a variety of places that freak the living f*ck out of him in the process - he's always existed as a normal player, never able to get into the werder spots of THE WORLD. The White Lady of the Lost Grounds eventually they do find Athena, after a tip-off on the BBS that a 'white lady' (possibly an AI?) has been seen by hackers, and seems to bee wandering looking for something.They track her down and find her at the end of the world; a lonely temple at the waterfall. She's barely a shadow of her former self, and missing most of her data (Both of her character and personality.) She demonstrates an ability to fuck up Aki's PC data as well as his IRL self (He complains of bleeding from his head after she hugs his PC from behind, Athe's hat regenerates on her PC and she seems distressed to have hurt him. Ori mends his character and vows to find Athe's missing data,however when she leaves, Aki decideds the data Athena needs is stored within him, and his knowlege of how she was before her disappearance, rather than wait for it's safe removal he acts rashly and chooses to use the fact that contact with her PC strips other PCs of data, neglecting to think of how it also strips the player in real life as well. When their PCs connect with a kiss, the data is transfered and bleeding badly he passes out at his computer terminal. Hospitalized Rurouni and Samuel (future Lancelot) rush him to hospital. He wakes up some time later, thoroughly bandaged and drugged up on painkillers and is confronted by a very angry Ori from a laptop brought by Shippo. After this he decides to take a break from the world and make good on his promise to Orion; to thank her for her help, Aki will try and free her brother. In Real Life And Now: Christopher Thomas Here and now Christopher is now a twenty-year old man, though his main home is his family home in the North of England he's currently living in an appartment in Tokyo with his 'best' friend Morgan (A.K.A. Ken, A.K.A. Rurouni) He's unemployed and lives off the modest fortune left to him by his mother, as well as the money earned by acting as an occasional ambassador for his father's firm as he speaks Japanese rather well. He only has a few stumbles; he likes to translate English Coloquialisms into Japanese and they don't always work. He's good-natured and although he has a short temper, his tantrums are short as well, and he usually only sulks for a short time. His Pet Peeve is to feel left out of the loop and he hates to act without all the facts. Because of his sizeable bank ballance and his capable dogsbody Manservant Samuel, he sometimes pulls off feats of organisation, such as the team of lawyers currently assembled to get Orion's brother out of the wacko basket. Occasionally power may get to his head in a 'screw the rules I have money' kind of way. He has bad luck when it comes to treasure chests and the like; they like to explode in his face. Back Online He re-joined the world only a short time ago after Morgan was able to repair his PC and account, though he was forced to reset to level one. Occasionally he glitches and his gun's abilities go haywire; it's been known to wipe out huge swathes of enemies, do nothing, or explode and wipe him out instead. They can't get it to work properly and it provides endless entertainment for everyone but Chris. Emily and Tadashi Though he's technically single, in his Hiatus away from the world he did father two illegitimate children; Twins, a boy and a girl (Emily and Tadashi) Their mother tolerates him, and he hates the thought of being an absent father. Legal Battle He's currently focussing his resources into freeing Orion's Brother from the wacko basket, though they're having trouble proving his sanity on acount of him giggling so damn much and looking insane. Other *Rurouni calls him Spodge *Kliibu calls him Hamburger *Lancelot calls him Christopher *He's a Grunty that's been fed La Pumpkins exclusively *He's a pumpkin *He's covered in scars due to the injuries sustained whilst restoring Athena I give up, I don't get how to make this look coolat all. ._. Hushabyhollo 20:37, March 15, 2010 (UTC)